Koi no Lesson Shokyuuhen
Koi no Lesson Shokyuuhen (恋のLesson初級編, Love Lesson: Elementary Level Edition) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 06 single. The song is performed by Tsubasa Ibuki and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Saori Kodama and composed as well as arranged by nyanyannya (Team.NekokanNeko). Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Koi no Lesson Shokyuuhen (恋のLesson初級編) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Tsubasa Ibuki～" #FIND YOUR WIND! #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Reika Kitakami～" #Tsuioku no Sand Glass (追憶のサンドグラス) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Miki Hoshii～" #Ryuuseigun (流星群) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Julia～" #Marionette wa Nemuranai #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= One, Two, I love U CHU CHU Lesson!! I need U baby I meet U koi no Yes/No shudouken wa hanbunko de Nee, fureta basho kara seichou suru Tokimekitai…Onnanoko damon Me ga au kakuritsu ga yabai yo ishiki shite hoshiitte mou barebare Mugon no aizu ja yayakoshii kotae awase o shinakucha Suki na toko juuko itte mite? Jibun shinhakken kimi ga ieba sore wa CHAAMU POINTO da yo I meet U koi no Yes/No setsunai dake ja tsumannaitte Nee, hashagu kokoro ga urusai no Watashi dake? Sou janai yo ne? I meet U koi no Yes/No shudouken wa hanbunko de Nee, fureta basho kara seichou suru Tokimeki wa kimi to, desho? Aimai ja No to onaji heikinten o karugaru koete Futari tokubetsu ni narou yo yakusoku ne! Yubikiri no KISS? Shokyuuhen oshimai CHU |-| Kanji= One, Two, I love U CHU CHU♡ Lesson!! I need U baby♡ I meet U　恋の Yes/No 主導権ははんぶんこで ねぇ、ふれた場所から成長する トキメキたい…女の子だもん 目があう確率がヤバいよ　意識して欲しいってもうバレバレ ムゴンの合図じゃややこしい　コタエ合わせをしなくちゃ 好きなトコ10個言ってみて? 自分新発見　キミが言えばそれはチャームポイントだよ☆ I meet U　恋の Yes/No 切ないだけじゃつまんないって ねぇ、はしゃぐココロがうるさいの わたしだけ? そうじゃないよね? I meet U　恋の Yes/No 主導権ははんぶんこで ねぇ、ふれた場所から成長する トキメキはキミと、でしょ? 曖昧じゃNoと同じ　平均点を軽々こえて ふたりトクベツになろうよ　約束ね! ゆびきりのKISS? 初級編おしまい CHU♡ |-| English= One, two, I love you, kiss~kiss!♡ Lesson!! I need you baby!♡ I meet you, in love's yes/no, we both have to take initiative! Hey, experience will make us grow I wanna feel excitement... Because I'm a girl! The chance of our eyes meeting is bad; even though I wanted to hang in there I'm gonna fall apart! You're giving me mixed signals with your silence, we have to match our answers! Should we try saying ten things we like about each other? "I want to find myself", if you say that, it's really a charming point☆ I meet you, in love's yes/no, just pain is boring Hey, our racing hearts are loud Or is it just mine? It's not, right? I meet you, in love's yes/no, we both have to take initiative! Hey, experience will make us grow You're feeling this excitement too, right? Being vague is the same as a "no", we have to surpass the average! Let's promise to become special to each other! A pinky-promise kiss? Elementary level edition over, kiss!♡ Full ver. Rōmaji= One, Two, I love U CHU CHU Lesson!! I need U baby I meet U koi no Yes/No shudouken wa hanbunko de Nee, fureta basho kara seichou suru Tokimekitai…Onnanoko damon Me ga au kakuritsu ga yabai yo ishiki shite hoshiitte mou barebare Mugon no aizu ja yayakoshii kotae awase o shinakucha Suki na toko juuko itte mite? Jibun shinhakken kimi ga ieba sore wa CHAAMU POINTO da yo I meet U koi no Yes/No setsunai dake ja tsumannaitte Nee, hashagu kokoro ga urusai no Watashi dake? Sou janai yo ne? KURASU de ichiban no sonzai sore wa IKOORU sekai to yoberu no Mama wa kitto waraun darou na zettai sou datta kuse ni ne Suki na toko hyakuko itte ageru Kimi o RISAACHI chuu jibun no koto futsuu nante iwasenai kara Aimai ja No to onaji heikinten o karugaru koete Futari tokubetsu ni narou yo Sou denakya…KISS made susumenai I meet U koi no Yes/No shudouken wa hanbunko de Nee, fureta basho kara seichou suru Tokimeki wa kimi to, desho? Aimai ja No to onaji heikinten o karugaru koete Futari tokubetsu ni narou yo yakusoku ne! Yubikiri no KISS? Shokyuuhen oshimai CHU |-| Kanji= One, Two, I love U CHU CHU♡ Lesson!! I need U baby♡ I meet U　恋の Yes/No 主導権ははんぶんこで ねぇ、ふれた場所から成長する トキメキたい…女の子だもん 目があう確率がヤバいよ　意識して欲しいってもうバレバレ ムゴンの合図じゃややこしい　コタエ合わせをしなくちゃ 好きなトコ10個言ってみて? 自分新発見　キミが言えばそれはチャームポイントだよ☆ I meet U　恋の Yes/No 切ないだけじゃつまんないって ねぇ、はしゃぐココロがうるさいの わたしだけ? そうじゃないよね? クラスで一番の存在　それはイコール世界と呼べるの ママはきっと笑うんだろうな　ゼッタイそうだったクセにね 好きなトコ100個言ってあげる キミをリサーチ中　自分のことフツウなんて言わせないから 曖昧じゃNoと同じ　平均点を軽々こえて ふたりトクベツになろうよ そうでなきゃ…KISSまで進めない I meet U　恋の Yes/No 主導権ははんぶんこで ねぇ、ふれた場所から成長する トキメキはキミと、でしょ? 曖昧じゃNoと同じ　平均点を軽々こえて ふたりトクベツになろうよ　約束ね! ゆびきりのKISS? 初級編おしまい CHU♡ |-| English= One, two, I love you, kiss~kiss!♡ Lesson!! I need you baby!♡ I meet you, in love's yes/no, we both have to take initiative! Hey, experience will make us grow I wanna feel excitement... Because I'm a girl! The chance of our eyes meeting is bad; even though I wanted to hang in there I'm gonna fall apart! You're giving me mixed signals with your silence, we have to match our answers! Should we try saying ten things we like about each other? "I want to find myself", if you say that, it's really a charming point☆ I meet you, in love's yes/no, just pain is boring Hey, our racing hearts are loud Or is it just mine? It's not, right? You're the top of the class; you could call that an equal world My mom will probably laugh at me, despite that I'll tell you 100 things I like about you So don't say stuff like "I'm plain" while you research Being vague is the same as a "no", we have to surpass the average! Let's become special to each other If we don't do that... We'll never advance to a kiss I meet you, in love's yes/no, we both have to take initiative! Hey, experience will make us grow You're feeling this excitement too, right? Being vague is the same as a "no", we have to surpass the average! Let's promise to become special to each other! A pinky-promise kiss? Elementary level edition over, kiss!♡ Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 1 - (performed by: Machico) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 2 - (performed by: Machico) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 LIVE 0223 - (performed by: Machico) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Machico) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 06 (sung by: Tsubasa Ibuki) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U・N・M・E・I Live" (sung by: Tsubasa Ibuki) Category:Songs Category:Koi no Lesson Shokyuuhen